farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
2002
Events * John Crichton spends several months aboard the Leviathan Elack, where he meets Sikozu, who joins Moya s crew. "Crichton Kicks" * The Priests of Arnessk are freed from stasis. Jool ends her tenure on Moya in order to assist them. "What Was Lost - Resurrection" * Aeryn Sun rejoins Moya, while Scorpius becomes an unwelcome new member of the crew. "Promises" * John Crichton is sucked into a wormhole where he meets "Einstein", an Ancient, who warns him of the dangers of wormhole knowledge. * During his time with Einstein, Crichton visits several alternate universes."Unrealized Reality" * Crichton and Scorpius revisit one of these realities (apparently going back in time from 2004) via a wormhole in order to obtain information from an alternate reality version of Stark. "Prayer" Real World January * January 7 - "The Choice" airs in the UK. Ship of Ghosts by David Bischoff is released. * January 14 - "Fractures" airs in the UK. * January 21 - "I-Yensch, You-Yensch" airs in the UK. * January 24 - "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" airs in the UK. * January 28 - "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" airs in the UK. * January 31 - "Dog with Two Bones" airs in the UK. February :No events listed. March :No events listed. April * April 5 - "I-Yensch, You-Yensch" airs in the US. * April 12 - "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" airs in the US. * April 19 - "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" airs in the US. * April 26 - "Dog with Two Bones" airs in the US. * Farscape: War Torn #1: "Rocks And Hard Places" is released. May * Farscape: War Torn #2: "Paradise Lost" is released. June * June 7 - "Crichton Kicks" airs in the US. * June 14 - "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" airs in the US. * June 21 - "What Was Lost - Resurrection" airs in the US. * June 24 - Scenes for "A Constellation of Doubt" featuring Bobby Coleman at Jack Crichton's house are filmed. * June 28 - "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" airs in the US. July * July 12 - "Promises" airs in the US. * July 19 - "Natural Election" airs in the US. * July 23 - Scenes for "A Constellation of Doubt" featuring corridors and John Crichton's cell are shot. * July 26 - "John Quixote" airs in the US. August * August 2 - "I Shrink, Therefore I Am" airs in the US. * August 9 - "A Prefect Murder" airs in the US. * August 16 - "Coup By Clam" airs in the US. Scenes for "A Constellation of Doubt" on Moya s Command are filmed. * August 23 - "Unrealized Reality airs in the US. September * September 23 - "Crichton Kicks" airs in the UK. * September 30 - "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" airs in the UK. * Final scene of the Farscape series is filmed and used in "A Constellation of Doubt". October * October 14 - "What Was Lost - Resurrection" airs in the UK. * October 21 - "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" airs in the UK. * October 28 - "Promises" airs in the UK. November * November 4 - "Natural Election" airs in the US. * November 11 - "John Quixote" airs in the UK. * November 18 - "I Shrink, Therefore I Am" airs in the UK. * November 25 - "A Prefect Murder" airs in the UK. December * December 2 - "Coup By Clam" airs in the UK. * December 16 - "Unrealized Reality airs in the UK. * December 30 - "Kansas" airs in the UK. References